


Snare

by HARTandSOLwrites (doomedpassion2yaoi)



Series: Fox [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: rainstorm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 18:52:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10703016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doomedpassion2yaoi/pseuds/HARTandSOLwrites
Summary: "He never expected his pupil to be so enthralling.  But on his finger is a platinum band that isn’t one of the Vongola or Rain rings.  It glares at him in the sunlight.  So the Storm brat caught the fox."





	Snare

**Author's Note:**

> Minor edits May 12, 2017

Squall Superbi grunts as the boy’s sword vibrates his blade up the joint into his shoulder.  Yamamoto Takeshi is almost a match for him now.  He feels his lips curl sharply, and muscles tighten between his brows.  Yes.  This is the best fight he has had in a long time.

He watches the boy’s face.  Those gold eyes flash and the pupil blooms outward, and his lips curl into a similar grin.  It’s sexy as fuck.  He never expected his pupil to be so enthralling.  But on his finger is a platinum band that isn’t one of the Vongola or Rain rings.  It glares at him in the sunlight.  So, the Storm brat caught the fox.

The silver haired swordsman’s lips curl into a snarl.  He swings harder, faster.  He has nothing left to lose.  The boy is sprawled on his back.  The older man lopes over to his fallen opponent.  Just as the boy is moving to sit up, Squall points the tip of his sword at that long tanned throat.

The boy – Takeshi – blinks.  His long dark lashes fan against his flushed-beneath-his-tan cheeks.  He tilts his head to the side so like his canine doppelganger.  His eyes widen at the fury in his mentor’s eyes.  He blinks, lips crumpling into a sad little frown.

Squall’s arm shakes and he drops it.  The blade unit falls to the ground.  He lowers his head.  He exhales.  The swordsman turns and looks up at the window on the second floor.  Varia as he is, he knows defeat when he sees it.

The silver shadow wreathed in red flames dips his head.

 


End file.
